Ludwig Confessions
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: Hilbert, Meloetta and Kyurem watch the night sky together, See what happens next. Based on "Meloetta's Confessions" by Dawn Felix. PokemonxHuman Oneshot, HilbertxMeloetta Ludwig Shipping.


A huge luminous moon hung in the dark sky, surrounded by millions of twinkling stars just south-west of Driftvell City in the Unova region. Hilbert, the champion of the Unova region and the one that every girl had a crush on, was laying on his Kyurem, watching the night sky. "I hope this isn't uncomfortable Kyurem" Hilbert said and Kyurem telepathically told Hilbert 'It's fine' Hilbert nodded and turned back to looking at the stars.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Hilbert looked over, as did Kyurem, and they both saw the legendary Pokémon Meloetta floating nearby. She had her hands clasped behind her head, looking at him with her head tilted slightly with a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah" Hilbert replied mildly, looking up at the star filled sky again.

"Hard to believe, Arceus once told me that every single one of them is an entire world..." Meloetta said, looking at the night sky in amazement, "They all look so beautiful"

Hilbert looked at her for a moment, then said "They're all beautiful, just like you Meloetta"

Meloetta looked back at Hilbert, blushing furiously, and said "Aw. That's so sweet of you Hilbert". What Hilbert had said made Meloetta briefly lose her train of thought. She finally remembered what she was going to say and said "What are you doing all the way here by yourself?"

Hilbert, also blushing and realising that he'd been caught staring at her, twitched and focused instead back on the night sky. "It's quieter here, and I can hear myself think about my upcoming Champion's tournament battle"

Kyurem chuckled looking at them both blushing, which neither Hilbert nor Meloetta noticed. Meloetta just floated over and sat down on Kyurem at Hilbert's feet, wrapping her arms around Hiilbert's legs and looking at him with a smile.

"Everything just feels so weird at the moment" Hilbert said.

"How?" Meloetta replied.

"My whole life ever since I became the Champion" Hilbert said vaugely. "After everything I've been through, all of the battles, every adventure, all the bad guys, time with my friends, and for all of it to come to an end as soon as I became the Champion... I'm not saying it's bad, but it's going to take some getting used to"

Meloetta looked at Hilbert thoughtfully. "I wouldn't say your journey has ended Hilbert" she said as she floated over, sitting down next to Hilbert and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"All of this that has happened... That I wish I could take back, but I know I can't, The trick everyone has to learn is to not think about the past too much" Hilbert said, looking at Meloetta, before continuing with "the past is the past for a reason, and it is impossible to take back what has happened"

Meloetta sighed. "Same here" she said before looking back at the sky. "We've al done things we wish we could take back" She explained. "But there are reasons why the past cannot be changed"

Hilbert tilted his head and said "That's for sure. The big adventure defending you from the hunter has reignited the passion I had lost, which got me to the role of champion I am at today. That is something I do not want to change even if I could"

Meloetta looked at Hilbert with wide and apprehensive eyes, this Hilbert noticed, and he asked "Are you OK Meloetta?" Meloetta shook her head and said "I've been away from you Hilbert" she said after a long time of silence.

"You had to for the sake of Unova, we all have hard decisions to make in life, and that was one of them" Hilbert replied as calmly as he could, as he could sense the emotions welling up inside of him, threatening to take over"

"I'm always missing you, because I am always thinking about you. And whenever you appear on the news, I always get upset because I know that I had to stay" Meloetta said, "Take me with you next time...?" She whispered, her voice quivering.

"B... But, Meloetta?" Hilbert said in shock, and Kyurem added "Why? Why do you want Hilbert to take you along with him?"

Meloetta quickly started tearing up, whimpering and generally sounding very upset.

Hilbert gawked, sheepishly chuckling as he gently took Meloetta in his arms and gently wiped the tears from her eyes, also having to do it for himself, as he was also getting rather emotional.

Meloetta smiled. "Oh Hilbert... There has been something I have wanted to tell you for a long time.."

Hilbert looked at Meloetta's beautiful eyes and said "There is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time also" As Meloetta floated towards Hibert's face. When she was close enough, she leaned her head in, and kissed Hlbert's lips. Hilbert looked at Meloetta and attempted, with how much success Hilbert doesn't know, to return this kiss.

Meloetta finally broke the kiss. "I love this world in my own way.. but after all this time my heart tells me that... I'm in love with you"

This surprised Hilbert, as this was exactly what he was going to tell Meloetta. After stumbling briefly, he said "I know. And, even though every girl in Unova is after me it seems, my heart tells me that I feel the same way about you Meloetta"

Meloetta gasped, then leaned in for another kiss. Hilbert and Meloetta kissed long a passionately, finally able to express their true feelings for each other

A few moments later, Meloetta is singing one of her beautiful songs, watching the Sun rise with Hilbert by her side sitting on Kyurem.


End file.
